


Hollow Moon

by ravewulf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, hints of Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Derek was dead.There was only one person who felt it the same way he did.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek was dead and Stiles couldn't...

His dad understood what it was like and knew it would take time. Let him have time while being there for him.

Scott didn't understand even though he should. It was because it was Derek that he didn't understand.

No one knew Derek as well as he did. No one except...

He knew it was a bad idea. But he needed someone who more than just understood. He needed someone who felt it the same way he did.

When he found him, Peter looked the way Stiles felt.

"You loved him." A statement, not a question.

He watched as Peter closed his eyes where he was slumped against a wall and repeated something from long ago. "A lost limb. I've lost too much."

 

Stiles couldn't say if it was healthy or not. But they both missed him.

They curled up around the newly formed black hole in their hearts. They filled the void with memories as best they could. Love, humor, sorrow, forgiveness, longing. Pride at the person he had become.

They couldn't help but feel Derek would find it fitting that they found comfort together like this. Would approve of them helping each other survive and live now that he was gone.

They also knew that someday, somehow, they'd be with him again.

Someday they'd be whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fic ended here but I've added an optional second chapter for anyone who wants a happy ending :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia helped them in the end.

“At least this time you bothered to _ask_ ,” she snapped.

Peter flinched, ashamed. He'd done what was necessary in order to survive but that didn't mean he was proud of it.

 

He doesn't flinch as he laid next to Derek's lifeless body in preparation for the ritual. He'd faced death before.

His own life.

His family.

His pack.

His anchor.

Above them, Lydia held Stiles's hand as he trembled with grief, anxiety, and a sliver of hope. Peter clung to that hope as the hollow space inside him ached like a lead weight threatening to pull him under.

A lot was riding on Stiles's belief. This might not work. He was lucky before and had planned for his death. Had known it was almost an inevitable conclusion to his revenge. Derek…

But then Derek's clawed hand cut deep into his arm. He blacked out.

 

Peter stared around inside a white void, feeling insignificant and hunted.

He _knew_ this space. Had been here before. It was no more welcoming to him now than it had been then.

A vine shot out and grabbed his wrist as the stump of the nemeton materialized in front of him.

 _That's new,_ he thought grimly.

He was about to slash at it when something changed. A warmth that somehow _felt_ like Stiles's presence traveled through the vine as it pulled him in.

He caught sight of _something else_ on the opposite side.

 

Peter gasped back to consciousness and, although feeling groggy, knew it had worked. The severed pack bond had mended. He could hear _his_ heartbeat, smell _his_ scent burst with fresh chemosignals over the fading smell of death.

Peter felt weak as he blinked the blurriness away. So incredibly weak from the ritual draining his power. But he couldn't care less because his nephew was alive again. Alive and tangled together with Stiles, clutching at each other and sobbing in relief.

Stiles had been emphatic that he wanted both of them in his life and Peter didn't doubt that even now. But he was uncertain if Derek wanted him there. Wanted him in their relationship.

They turned to him with teary eyes as he sat up. And Derek... Derek motioned for him to come forward.

He crawled the short distance and collapsed into them, too exhausted to do much else.

For the first time since before the fire, his nephew hugged him.

It was a start.


End file.
